elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Shockwave
|image = Image:PiiperoShockySpy.GIF |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Shocky likes pinstripe suits and RUINING YOUR DAY |Row 1 title = Nicknames/Aliases |Row 1 info = "Shocky", "Shocker" (but not like that), "Longarm Prime" |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Old as heck |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = Unknown |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Cybertronian/Decepticon |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = English, Cybertronian |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = Deck 11, Room 2315 |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Transformers: Animated |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = Shockwave's LJ |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = The ridiculously sadistic JAYDE }} is a spy! And on a boat! So far he's cool with it, except for maybe the part where his deck is ON FIRE and the crew is FULL OF CRAZY. Canon information How would you like to try Shockwave's App first? Because it's made of awesome, yo. Abilities/Powers: '''OMG GIANT ALIEN ROBOT WTF! Shockwave has 1337 hacking and mechanical skills. He also uses a process known as mass-shifting to alter his appearance/energy signature/etc. To go with this, he can also use his normal cultered English accent, or a friendlier American one. Wee! Did we mention that he turns into a tank? He totally turns into a tank. '''Strength: '''Hacker much? Shockwave also has combat experience and is decent at improvising weapons. ' He has enough mechanical skills to jury-rig most machines, but is no repair expert. He's not cut out for medibot work. '''Weakness: '''He has more than slight problems dealing with randomness and circumstances being out of control. If there isn't some kind of underlying logic that he can find, he tends to get distressed. He also has a lack of true empathy (though he can fake it well enough) and has tendancies toward epic backstabbing. People figuring out his secrets sends him into panic mode - it might make him more dangerous, but it also means that he's much more likely to make mistakes. '''Personality: '''Shocky is a devious mech, preferring to get into people's good graces to use and dispose of them as he sees fit. He has little in the way of dedicated people skills. On the flip-side, he is good with non-sentient machines. With a little bit of time he can come up with plans that suit his needs, and enjoys gathering as much data as he is capable of, particularly if the information is extremely sensitive or secret. '''Extra: '''He's only eight feet tall now, and his tank mode is the size of a SMART car. OH NOEZ! Of course, most of his time is spent in robot mode, and he does this creepy back-hunched looming thing, so he looks shorter than eight feet. Elegante Looking for Shockwave? Try the library, wave pool, or his room! Relationships Kage: Gay for More relationship stuff is here and will get updated often-ish! And look, it's even got a timeline under it! Other Stuff Fun fact: Shockwave has insanely nice hips! As the only Decepticon that managed to kill one Autobot and severely maim another one, he has become the biggest badass in all of ''Transformers: Animated. It helps that he's not nearly as emo as his G1 counterpart. Represent. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Transformers Category:Dropped